


Jaune’s gay harem

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: 4chan was here, Autism, Bush did 9/11, Gay, Gay Sex, Gross, M/M, Nah Just Kidding, Orgy, Sex, ntr, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Uhhh... gay shit happens





	Jaune’s gay harem

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! The following fanfic is disgusting.

So you guys are sick of Jaune harem fics? FINE! But don’t do NTR, do anti-harem. What’s anti-harem? Well I’ll show you!

One day, Jaune was walking around doing nothing when all of a sudden, Ronald McDonald popped outta the ground and forced Jaune to suck his balls. But then Wario climbed outta the faggot clown’s ass and sucked on Jaune’s hairy nipples. Jaune got sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo horny that he came 12 gallons of cum from his 400 mile long cock. That was when Ted Cruz climbed out of the puddle and used Ronald McDonald as a dildo. Adolf Hitler flew down from hell and tried to invade Jaune’s asshole. But Jaune was secretly Russian so he raped Hitler instead.

Cory Baxter and Shrek climbed out of Hitler’s penis hole and started to fuck Jaune in the asshole. Shadow the Hedgehog used razor blades to circumcise Jaune while Peter Griffin rubbed shit on Jaune’s face. Jaune took a massive diarrhea dump inside Ren’s ear. This made Ren horny and he proceeded to piss on Jaune’s face. They both gave each other golden showers. Cardin was being used as a dildo by Obama who was busy trying to bite Trumps dick off.

Jaune filled 2 condoms up with cum and proceeded to wack Ren with them. Cardin hanged himself and Jaune and Ren took out 2 metal baseball bats and used him as a can piñata. They then spun him around causing all sorts of unknown liquids to fly everywhere. What happened to all the other fictional characters? Who cares. Let’s make it RWBY males to make things easier!

Qrow got drunk and vomited all over Jaune, Ren licked up the vomit causing him to spray diarrhea all over the place. Ozpin stretched open Ren’s asshole and poured hot coffee on his prostate. Oobleck and Port used their massive cocks as jump ropes while Jaune used his dick as a tuba to play Happy Happy Joy Joy. Sun and Neptune were... you know what, this is too much! A nuke fell and everyone died! The end!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry


End file.
